


Weighty Expectations

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Prompto Argentum, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Prompto's in a panic. His pants don't fit the way the used to!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, background Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Weighty Expectations

Ignis was midway through transcribing meeting notes for Noctis when Prompto flew through his office door. 

“Iggy, help! My pants don’t fit anymore! Noctis is going to be disgusted!” Oh dear. Did he really have such poor self-esteem? Ignis felt it was his duty to reassure the young man. 

“Why would you say that? He adores you for who you are as a person, not just how you look. And it’s not enough of a change for anybody else to notice.” Prompto scrunched his face up, clearly not convinced.  
  
“I guess, but I still feel awful about it. How did it even happen?”

“I suppose letting Noct choose most of your meals could cause it,” Ignis proposed. “He isn’t known for the most nutritious of diets, after all.”  
  
“Wait, vitamin deficiency can cause weight loss?”   
  
Ignis froze. “Weight loss?” That was the opposite of what he assumed Prompto was concerned about. Sometimes, it was difficult to remember just how different Niflheim’s culture was to that of Lucis.   
  
“Yeah! I have to do up my belt one setting tighter. He’s going to think that I can’t provide enough food. That’s like the ultimate sign of weakness!” Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle before responding. 

“Prompto, dear, I promise you none of that is true. You’ve likely lost a bit of weight just from the fact that it’s warmer here, so your body doesn’t prioritize insulation as heavily. Not to mention the fact that we don’t view body fat as a sign of prosperity here, since food isn’t really scarce. Noctis wouldn’t dare think less of you for any change in the shape of your body, because you and I both know that his love for you isn’t based on appearances alone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Iggy.” It seemed it was far easier to reassure someone when he actually knew the cause for concern.

“Of course, Prompto. You know I’m happy to help.”

“Ooh, about that… Do you think you could help me find a tailor? I don’t want to replace all the clothes I brought with me.” Ignis smiled agreeably; if only Noctis was as practical as his fiancé.

“Gladly.”


End file.
